


Everything is Perfect Now

by Zarla



Category: Left 4 Dead
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Pre-Canon, Teasing, alright i suppose i'll accept a LITTLE sex from you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarla/pseuds/Zarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late and they're bored, but Hunter comes up with a way to spend the time. Why does she keep letting her talk her into this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Perfect Now

**Author's Note:**

> Set before they were infected. More information on them [here](http://www.ashido.com/huntersmoker/).

**Title:** Everything is Perfect Now  
**Fandom:** Left 4 Dead  
**Genre:** PWP  
**Pairing:** FemaleOC!Hunter/FemaleOC!Smoker  
**Warnings:** Original characters. Ladysex?  
**Summary:** It's late and they're bored, but Hunter comes up with a way to spend the time. Why does she keep letting her talk her into this?  
**Notes:** Set before they were infected.  


  


It was late one night in the fall, when staying still kept you warm enough but moving seemed unappealing. The television was on, an infomercial for some thing or another droning on in the background, and Smoker was lying on her couch on her back, one long leg propped up by the arm rest and the other on the floor. Hunter had squeezed between her and the back of the couch, mostly because she had planned on pushing Smoker off at some point when she least expected it and pretending it was an accident.

But staying together like this did keep them warm and eventually the idea was forgotten in favor of comfort. As much as Smoker said she didn't like it, she didn't seem to really mind when Hunter invaded her personal space, as she often did. Smoker told her, with that vaguely irritated look that she usually had, that she'd just gotten used to it because Hunter didn't give her a choice. She was so transparent. Hunter knew her better than that.

It was late, they were warm and Smoker was tired. She often looked tired, for one reason or another, but Hunter could recognize the look on her face now as one that meant she wasn't going to be awake for much longer. She was fidgeting idly with her hands, fingers loosely tapping on her stomach. She'd put out her last cigarette about an hour ago... she was probably going to either try and kick Hunter out, get up to go to bed, or pull out a new smoke.

So instead, Hunter shifted so she leaning on top of Smoker's shoulder, pinning her down a little, and she smiled lazily in her face. She wasn't entirely awake herself, but that was probably because they'd been zoning out in front of the television for the last couple hours. They just needed something more interesting to do, and something was coming to mind.

Smoker glanced at her, raising an eyebrow in a vaguely questioning way.

"I bet I can make you really happy," Hunter said. Just as she expected, Smoker gave her a heavy-lidded, unamused stare.

"You'd make me happy if you'd get off me. My arm's asleep."

Hunter, in response, simply moved closer to her so her head could rest on her chest, now more on top of her than beside her. Smoker shifted a little herself, cursory resistance that even she didn't seem that interested in making, and gave her a somewhat curious stare. Smoker didn't seem sure of what she was planning, apart from perhaps being annoying.

"Yes, climb right on top of me, that's what I said," Smoker mumbled, her eyes nearly closed. "You're heavy, get off."

"Make you real happy," Hunter said, still smiling. Smoker rolled her eyes.

"You make me annoyed, if that's what you mean. Off." There was no force to her words, but she didn't think there would be. Smoker moved a little, not that it got her anywhere. "I need a smoke."

She raised her hand to reach behind her, where she'd left her pack of cigarettes beside the ashtray, and Hunter caught her by the wrist.

"I've got something better." Grinning widely, since she knew that would just bother Smoker more, and she huffed in response, a little more awake now that Hunter had gotten in her way.

"Kind of doubt that." Frowning somewhat, thick lines around her mouth in the relative darkness. She looked a lot older than she was, although she still had more than a few years on Hunter.

"You'll see." Hunter had her straddled now, and she wasn't very subtle about it either. Smoker tried for a brief moment to roll away, more to see if she could than anything else, but Hunter wasn't about to move. She shifted up a little closer to her, moving her head below Smoker's chin.

"What are you up to?" Smoker said softly, and pulled for a moment at the grip Hunter had on her wrist, apparent emphasis to her question. It was a weak effort, more of a test to see if Hunter was being serious about this or not than anything else. The answer was definitely better expressed without words, and Hunter kissed her neck softly.

It was a shame she couldn't see her face from here, since she could feel her breath hitch for a second. Probably surprised her, which wasn't that easy to do (unless you knew her as well as Hunter did), and as usual she felt a tinge of accomplishment. _Got you._

"Hey..." Just sort of confused, and more breathy than before. She could hear the raspiness in her voice as it dropped lower, consequence of all those cigarettes. A quiet "hmm" when she kissed her neck again, like Smoker was thinking of something, and she shifted a little beneath her.

Hunter bit her softly, just to see what would happen, and as she expected Smoker jerked and made a disapproving sound in response. Just as she thought, and she laughed a little under her breath.

"Cut it out." A little closer to her normal tone of voice, unamused and uninterested, but not quite there. Hunter definitely had her attention now, as much as she might have wanted to play at disinterest. "Don't bite me, you weirdo."

"I'm not a weirdo," Hunter said, almost automatically, as she moved a little lower. She could feel Smoker's heartbeat through her neck... it was quicker now than it was before, and not just because she'd startled her like that, no doubt. She smiled to herself. "You like it."

"I do not." Still not doing anything to push her away though, and Smoker stretched her legs a little, just slightly adjusting herself underneath her so they fit together a little more closely. Subtle and perhaps even unintentional, but enough of an invitation as Hunter ever needed, and Smoker still hadn't pulled her hand out of her grip either. Smoker was going to say something else before Hunter cut her off with another small nip at her throat, and her breath caught. It was so easy to surprise her this way, and it was hard for someone like Hunter to resist that kind of temptation. Smoker rarely let her get away with it in other situations, after all. A few more moments of increasingly intent attention before Smoker made a soft sound, her body tense.

Hunter pulled away to get a look at her face, just to make sure she wasn't misreading her. Even knowing her as well as she did, there was no harm in checking. Smoker was pointedly looking down instead of at her, her eyes nearly closed and hidden by the tangled mass of her bangs, split unevenly by her broad nose, and her lips were slightly parted. In the faint light of the TV, she could see uneven pink blotches across her cheeks.

Definitely not angry. Just like she thought.

"Would you stop already?" Smoker still wasn't looking at her, mumbling and staring down.

"You look weird when you're blushing." Hunter reached out with her free hand and moved some of Smoker's bangs away from her face, fingertips light across her skin, and Smoker closed her eyes in response. "It's all uneven."

"Thanks, I'll file that right away." More normal sounding muttering now, somewhat annoyed, and Hunter laughed a little again. "You're an expert at killing the mood."

"The mood, huh?" She let Smoker's wrist go and rested her head on her hands instead, her eyebrows raised and she probably couldn't have stopped smiling if she wanted to. "What mood was that?"

Smoker opened her eyes, giving her an unamused look in response, and that looked a bit more normal for her, even if her face was still red. It was so weird seeing someone like her blushing -- it wasn't something that looked good with her kind of face, and with how she generally acted, you wouldn't think it was possible. Smoker went through the world as an uninterested observer, unaffected by everything she saw and caring about very little. Untouchable, unbreakable, unimpressed, alone but solid and unwavering. People like that didn't blush. But Hunter knew her better than that.

"Get off," Smoker mumbled, but didn't move to push her away or look at her. "You're too heavy."

"Nope."

There was a moment, like she was considering something, and then Smoker finally met her eyes. She wasn't smiling (which wasn't a surprise with her), but she didn't say anything further. She waited.

With people like that, you had to learn how to read them, and after spending this much time with her, Hunter could do that. Smoker wasn't the kind of person that would welcome you with open arms, tell you she was happy about anything (although she was more than open about being _un_happy with something, as Hunter had found out a few times when she'd pressed her luck a little too far), so you had to find your ways around it, know when to go and when to stop. This was as open an invitation as Smoker ever gave into her isolated little bubble, and Hunter was going to take that chance.

Knowing her, knowing that Smoker was letting her inside in one way, was part of what made this so addictive for her, what added to the thrill of doing this and seeing what would happen. Smoker never let anyone inside but her, never let anyone get as close as her, and that thought was sort of intoxicating, although never something she'd say out loud.

Thankfully it wasn't something that needed to be expressed in words. With that unspoken permission given, Hunter now kissed and licked her neck with purposeful force, unable to resist biting her every now and then just to keep her off her guard. Smoker squirmed somewhat beneath her, set her hands on her shoulders and made quiet sounds in her throat she could feel through her lips on occasion. She could feel her skin warming under her touch, her fingers digging into her shoulders when her teeth touched, how quickly she was breathing now and when Hunter moved upwards to her jawline, Smoker leaned her head back obligingly with a soft groan. Hunter knew better than to try and kiss her on the mouth; she tasted like cigarettes almost all of the time and it wasn't something she liked, but that hardly left her without options.

She could smell the smoke in her hair, on her skin, and feel the warmth of her blush when she kissed her face. Smoker turned her head away from her, which did little to dissuade her as she moved from below her ear to her cheek.

"Mmh, stop..." Smoker said, barely audible, and Hunter pulled back a little. Smoker's eyes were shut tightly, a slight tremble to her lips, and she had an idea of what might have been bothering her -- she preferred attention paid to her neck rather than her face, and Hunter knew that but sometimes it was hard to resist not testing her boundaries a little. "Slow down..."

Which to her was just an indication to continue, although perhaps not in that particular direction. Hunter sat up a little and settled more firmly on top of her, clearly not moving and Smoker didn't try to get away. She pulled at Smoker's over-shirt, fully aware that she wouldn't be able to get it off her when she was lying down like this, but it was more to send a message rather than anything else. Smoker grumbled a little but eventually complied, sitting up to try and get her arms free of it. When it was halfway off, her arms pinned below the elbows by fabric, Hunter pushed her back down.

"Hey-" Briefly surprised before Hunter was at her neck and biting her again, and her protest quickly died out. She struggled for a moment, trying to get her arms free, and Smoker took a deep breath when Hunter ran her tongue along her sensitive skin. She made an annoyed sound in her throat, not entirely happy with the current situation. Hunter knew she wouldn't be -- she generally didn't like being restrained like this, but Hunter hadn't intended on seriously keeping her this way. It was just another way to tease her, and she was constantly on the look out for those. Smoker again tried to work her arms free from where they were pinned by her half-off over-shirt without success. "Let me get it off-"

"You sure you want it off?" Breathing across her wet skin on purpose, and she felt her shiver a little.

"Tch- you were the one trying to get it off me in the first place." Somewhat annoyed again, although she wasn't moving away from Hunter's attention by any means. "You are so annoying when you do this."

"Do what?"

"Do... this. Whatever." She looked up and saw Smoker staring off to one side at the forgotten TV, her face still an uneven blotchy red. She was trying to look as unamused and irritated as she might have during the day if Hunter had been pestering her, but it didn't quite work.

"If you really want it off..." Hunter said with a slight shrug, and she leaned back to grab a handful of the front of Smoker's shirt. She sat up, pulling Smoker up along with her. Smoker's eyes widened a bit in surprise, apparently not prepared to have Hunter lifting her up like that so easily, although she settled back to her default expression soon enough. Not that it mattered, Hunter saw it and that was all that counted.

Sitting up properly, Smoker was still about a head taller than she was, although she looked noticeably less threatening when she was blushing like that. She quickly got her arms free of her over-shirt, then paused, looking down at her with that familiar "what do you think you're doing" kind of face.

"You want the shirt off too?" Smoker asked, like Hunter was asking if she could borrow money.

"Depends." Hunter pressed a finger to her mouth in thought, still smiling. "What do you want me to do?"

Smoker rolled her eyes, and had she had a cigarette in her mouth, she probably would have blown some smoke in her face. It was so easy to get under her skin; how could Hunter resist? "_I_ don't want to play your coy mind games, personally." She looked down at her, her face still red. "Off or on?"

"Well..." Like she was thinking about what she wanted for lunch, and she could hear Smoker let out a long suffering sigh. In response, Hunter took even longer to say something than she might have normally, and spoke as if this was a matter deserving of great thought. "Coy mind games_ are_ my specialty. Are you sure?"

Smoker gave her an unamused look in response.

"That's too bad..." Mock pouting, just to get on her nerves some more, and she heard Smoker let out an irritated huff. "Guess I'll have to think of something else..."

Moving quickly, she slid one hand beneath the hem of Smoker's shirt to rest above her hip, which again got her a moment of wide-eyed surprise. "Touching skin feels better than touching fabric, right?"

Smoker gave her a "well duh" look, and she sat there for a moment, Hunter sitting on her lap, refusing to do anything. Then with another sigh, she tucked her necklace beneath and pulled her shirt off over her head, throwing it to the floor with her over-shirt. The way she did it made it very clear that she was rather annoyed at the fact she was doing it, although if she hadn't wanted to, she could have very easily just left the room or shoved Hunter off or done any number of things. Hunter knew her too well.

Her blue necklace stood out against her chest, the lines of her ribs clear beneath her bra, and she crossed her arms beneath her breasts, looking off to one side in her "I am not receptive to anything you're about to say" pose. She probably expected Hunter to chide her about eating more, which was something Hunter normally would have done (she worried about her sometimes, even if she'd never ever tell her that for real since Smoker would never believe her) if they hadn't been doing something else at the moment.

Smoker's height meant Hunter's head was generally already where it needed to be, and she slid her hands along Smoker's sides, slowly. She could feel her tense somewhat as her hands move upwards, and when she reached her crossed arms, Smoker stayed where she was for a few seconds before moving them out of the way with a quiet sigh of resignation. Hunter kept her hands moving, sliding around to her back where her shoulder blades were hard and easy to feel, where she could run her fingers along her spine, and Smoker leaned in closer towards her, making a vaguely grumpy "hmm" in the process.

It wasn't often she moved towards her in response, and she took it as encouragement. Hunter pulled her close into more of an embrace, pressing her lips against her collarbones, down her chest between her breasts and she could feel Smoker's thin arms slowly wrapping around her, one hand tangling in her short hair and the other holding tightly to her back.

Hunter tugged at her bra-strap, sliding it off her shoulder, and Smoker made that same vaguely annoyed sound again, like she really wasn't enjoying this at all, but Hunter could feel her heart beating quickly and the heat her skin was giving off, and she knew she was on the right track. She just needed to move her bra a little out of the way, and...

"Uunh." Quiet and a bit shaky, and her fingers tightened in her hair a little painfully. Hunter smiled in spite of herself, victory, and Smoker held onto her tightly. "Don't you bite me, I swear..."

"Me?" Muffled somewhat by what she was doing, and Smoker shuddered. "Would I do that?"

"You're such a pain in the ass." A bit breathless now, and she was starting to tremble. Hunter slid her hand down to work on the button of her jeans, and she scraped her teeth along her skin for just a second, enough to prompt a shaky groan. "Mmmhh..."

"Someday..." Hunter said, starting to get a little breathless herself, and she leaned her head up to kiss at her neck again as Smoker pulled at her hair. "I'm going to... get a tape recorder... you make the funniest noises..."

"Pain in the ass," Smoker mumbled. Hunter pushed her back down with deliberate force, pinning her beneath her body and pressing the two of them together tightly, her hand trapped between them with just enough space to move against them both. She looked at Smoker's face for a few seconds, flushed red and her eyes shut tightly, breathing hard through her mouth. So much the opposite of how she saw her during the day, just... completely vulnerable for this brief moment. Smoker so rarely ever showed that part of herself, and seeing it gave her more than enough motivation to get her hand moving more quickly.

"Nnh..." Smoker arched her back a little, still clutching onto Hunter tightly, shivering and her legs were shaking. She took a breath through her teeth, catching it with a thick kind of sound that broke into a gasp. She leaned her head back against the armrest, exposing her throat with her mouth open, breathing harder and louder with each passing moment. "Unh- ah-"

She loved seeing her like this - it gave her a kind of thrill like nothing else, to have her like this and see her wanting more. To know that she was doing it, know that in those wordless cries there was the call for more, for her to keep going. The more aggressive she got, pressing against her and moving their bodies together with a quickening rhythm, kissing her throat more fiercely as her own breath came quicker, the more Smoker gave in, submitted in a way that she never did anywhere else. Hunter loved this feeling, the desire that kept her going and knowing that Smoker wanted her to keep going, wanted to be like this. A voice normally low and rough got higher as they got closer, more classically feminine than Smoker ever tended to be, her guard let down, and Hunter kept her pinned and helpless while she kept her hand moving between them. Smoker took her hand from Hunter's hair and pressed it over her eyes, like she didn't want to see her.

"Unh-" She cursed beneath her breath, words barely forming from her fervent gasps. She hissed through her teeth, and she could barely hear her name in there, in between the "fuck"s and "oh god"s. Her hand moved from her eyes to grab the armrest behind her, muscles flexing as Hunter pushed them more tightly together, a rhythm that Smoker was now contributing to just as much as Hunter was. She was matching her, moving with her, gasping and her legs drawing up and her toes curling and that image, to know she was doing that to her-

Smoker arched her back again, her body going taut, taking in a breath sharply through her clenched teeth, her eyes still tightly shut. Hunter could feel her body shuddering underneath her, around her fingers, small tremors through her entire bony frame accompanied with a flush of heat. "Ggh- _fuck_." Like she was letting out a breath she'd been holding for years.

Hunter herself wasn't quite there, and she wasn't about to stop now. Smoker was panting, raspy breathing as she pressed her forehead into her arm, her eyes still closed and her mouth open and her face still red. Hunter focused on the noises she was making, the look on Smoker's face now, what she'd sounded like just a few moments ago, how she held onto her and how she moved with her, how vulnerable she was now and open and weak and it was for her, only for _her_, this part of Smoker was just for her and in a moment she followed suit, letting out a shaky sound in the process as she shivered in a moment of perfect warmth.

Nothing better than this, there was nothing better than this.

When her head had cleared somewhat, the two of them stilling, she pulled her hand free and she settled on Smoker's chest, breathing hard and listening to her heartbeat against her ear, still fast and frantic. For a moment the two of them just rested, Hunter enjoying what she knew would be only a brief moment of afterglow.

"Shit," Smoker said eventually, still somewhat breathless. "Why do I let you do that?"

"I told you I could make you happy," Hunter said, smirking to herself. Victory, and she bet anything that Smoker was rolling her eyes at that.

"Ugh, you're so annoying." Smoker let out a long breath. "I don't know what's wrong with you."

"Nothing wrong with me, you're the one who's supposed to be straight." Hunter deliberately cuddled up closer to her, and Smoker as she expected tried to get away. "I might not be the one who needs introspection here."

"Ugh, don't remind me." A moment where she tried to push Hunter off, but Hunter wasn't about to move, and she still had her pinned. Smoker gave up soon enough, as Hunter thought she would. "You ruin everything."

"You seemed pretty happy a second ago."

Smoker snorted. "Hmmph. I was under duress."

"Is that what they call it?"

"Pain in the ass." Smoker cuffed her lightly, and Hunter laughed a little and covered her head. "You are beyond obnoxious."

"You're still blushing."

"Get off me, I'm going to bed."

"Give me a good reason."

"I'm going to bed."

"...What time is it anyway?"

Smoker paused, then leaned her head back to look at the clock against the wall. "About two in the morning. I have work tomorrow, you know. Get out."

"Too late to catch a bus. I guess I'll just have to stay here."

"Oh no you don't." Pushing at her a bit more strongly now, a clear enough message and Hunter sat up enough for Smoker to reach down and pick up her shirt. "You're not staying here. Go sleep on a park bench or something."

Hunter watched her pull her bra back in place and put on her shirt, tensing her body in preparation. "Hmm... I think I'd rather sleep in your bed instead!"

And just like that, she leapt off the couch for Smoker's bedroom, and she could hear her swearing behind her, stumbling to catch up to her. If she managed to get in Smoker's bed, then she'd have a hard time getting her out, and if she was really as tired as she said, she probably wouldn't be in the mood to pull off blankets and try and wrap her up or push her off the bed or physically exert herself too much. Which meant empty threats and her acting irritated, but she was more than used to that.

Eventually Smoker would give up and just let her stay there, putting her arm around Hunter while pretending to be asleep so it wouldn't look suspicious, and the two of them would stay like that until Hunter had to go home.

She really knew her too well.


End file.
